Vamp girl Alice
by Kawaii Youkai Hime
Summary: summary in 1st chapter
1. Chapter 1

Bloody Foreigner

Chapter 1

I do not own HNKNA.

Summary: Alice is a 20 year old (full-fledged)vampire that lives with her mother(Elizabeth,also a full-fledged vampire)and her father(a half-vampire).One day alice and her mother goes to a full fledged vampire(only) the the princes of the vampire race (of that area)has chosen alice as a bride.

A/n: Updated Whenever i have the chance.

She wonder where she would go kind of meeting the princes of the vampire council had not held a meeting in would they hold the meeting?She had asked her mom but Alice

knew her mom didn't know either.

The messenger was suppoed to be there by now, because her mother had been called by the members of the council to tell her that there would be a messenger to tell what and where the meeting was. It could not be told of on the phone, because humans know of conversations on the phone no matter where you are. To vampires, they took that to be kind of creepy. That's why, when there is a message to be given to someone else that is far away. They have to send the was not hard to disguise as a you need is the money and your on your way.

Alice felt bad that her father could not come. He always asks what the meeting was about(in the most annoying way they could imagine) as soon as alice and her mother walked in the door. It didn't matter what time it was. If it ended at 11:00 at night and they got home at 11:25 or later, They would always see him peeking out the windows.

The only reason her father could not go was because he was a half-vampire. Half-vampires never get to attend the never knew why some reason, only full fledged vampires got to thought she was lucky or she would end up like her father(jeff).The princes are the ones in charge of part of the worlds vampire princes are like cousins with each other.

"Alice" her mother called. Alice heard her mother and ran to the house to see what was up."yes mother"alice said in her always happy voice."The messenger finally came,but once he told me the message he left.". Elizabeth (mother of alice)said.

Alice had noticed that her mother was not as happy as she was before she had gone outside for some fresh air. She also noticed what Elizabeth had changed into. Elizabeth wore a long black dress that reached down passed her always knew her mother had the sense to wear something that they both agreed on. But, that was something that they had made together out of fabrics they bought from the store.

"What's the matter" alice asked, worried that her mother might be sick. "go get dressed in that darling new dress I made for you. I set it on your bed" Elizabeth said perking up all of the sudden. Alice sat there staring at her mother for seven more seconds until her eyes widened at the sound of a new dress waiting for her. Alice ran upstairs as if she was on the track team at she wasn't. And she never will be. Her mother frowned again.

Fifteen minutes later.

"Ok, so how do I look?" Alice asked as soon as she got downstairs. Her dress was dark was completely made out of silk. "wonderful now definately cannot be late for this meeting"."so what is it about?" Her mother froze."I-It's u-um about... the princes want someone to marry"her mother nervously replied."oh, is that all?" "yes" Elizabeth replied in a more quiet voice than before. "Alright, so let's go" alice was exited, and her mother knew wanted to know who the lucky gal was.

so was it good or bad?push that button below,type some words and send.I'll be gone for a few hours so yeah.I'm gonna go to the movies to watch pus and/in boots.(whichever)REVIEW!^_^


	2. VCM

Alice, the wonderous Foreigner

A/N:Chapter 2 made as soon as 1 was finished

I do not own HNKNA

At the V.C.M. (vampire council meeting)

"Good day to all of our brothers, sisters, family, and relatives."Prince Gale spoke in a loud, but kind voice that reached around the room and brought everyone into an abrupt silence. Everyone stared at the stage with respect for their princes.

Prince Gale was the most popular of the princes. As soon as female vampire eyes landed on him, they almost fainted. Prince Gale was in his form the hot fifteen year old that he had grown to be. But his current age was 24.(he started being prince at 16). He has short black hair that ends two inches past his ears. As people have been told, and have seen with their own eyes, his face was smooth and to die (again) for. Just like at every other meeting, he wore his long black cloak that ends right above his ankles.

Prince Xavier has his form of the 17 year old look that he grew up with. His current age was 28. He had long golden hair much like alice's but an inch shorter. He always likeed it in ponytail style. Just like at every meeting, he has on a dark purple cloak that ends right above his ankles.

Prince Grell...was scary. Everyone had thought he had the curse of medusa, because his glares make them feel like they would die at any second. He looked like his 25 year old self. But, due to his beauty, people thought of him as the same age as Prince Gale.

"Now, as you all have been told by our messengers, we have chosen a wife to marry. We also apologize for the long distance of time that has gone since our last meeting." Prince Gale told his comrades in his calm voice. "To make this meeting a little bit fun, would any of you like to guess who the lucky lady might be?" Many hands had Gale chuckled. "Abagail, would you like to take a guess?" Abagail stood "yes,um,is it Kara Vine" " oh,Hell to the no" yelled a girl from the Prince Gale Fanclub. "no, it isn't was a choice though, until we looked at her jail file." "oh" replied abagail in a disapointed voice. "Anyone else want to try?" Everyone's hand dropped after they heard a 'no' for kara vine. Only three hands first hand dropped when gale turned towards them. "yes debby?what do you think" Debby stood with a wide smile on her face. "IS IT ME? IS IT ME? IS IT-" "NO" prince gale cut in with an annoyed voice. "YOUR TOO WEIRD" he shouted. One hand was left. "alright, last guess" Prince Gale said with much happier voice than before. "is it...

CLIFFHANGER.


	3. Chapter 3

Alice, the wonderous Foreigner

A/N:Chapter 3 made as soon as 2 was finished,in one night.

I do not own HNKNA

"Is it Miss veranda crook?" The young man with long black hair asked."no,but that was a good guess" Prince Gale chuckled with amusement. "then who is it?" everyone in the room roared.

Alice's pov :

'I wonder who the lucky gal will be to marry the three princes.I put my hand down when there were only three left. Exept as soon as i did that, i could of swarn i saw prince grell smile and wink at me.i shivered and looked away.i never want to see that i know that no one has,because when he passes through the kingdom hallways on weekends,he's always frowning like he's 100% annoyed, but i feel like someone is staring straight at me while I clean at the 's only one of my jobs in the other job is cooking for the princes, but i'm not the only one in the kitchen. Elen Bork checks the food for poison. Chasty bin buys the food and farms it in the royal gardens. And the fat man that even has a name out of the ones that the maids give him like:trashy stomach, slob, big beef man(cause he's fat), and/or fat man. He tastes the food.'

'Oh, it looks like the lady to be married will be pronounced' "and our wife shall be" 'here it comes' "Alice Liddell" '...' "alice,would you be so kind as to step onto the stage" 'O...M...G...i-i-i-i-i'm the one they chose? out of all the beautyful ladies that could have been chosen? wow, this is tuffer than when i found out that blood looked similar to my ex that will problably be executed if the princes find out.' 'i stood up and slowly walked to the stage.I could feel dozens of death glares from fanclubs that were yet to be heard , i noticed that my mom stared at her hands in her lap and didn't look happy for me as i thought she would. I't's as if she new this would happen...

'of course,that's why she was so sad looking when i got to the didn't she tell me?' 'I was on the stage, scared out of my stared at me in would have never thought of me as the princes option for a bride.I didn't Prince Gale kisses me on the the cheeks and i heat up like in the room gasps.'

Regular POV

"As you see, we have chosen miss Alice Liddell as our bride. Does anyone have questions before we end the meeting? It has been a long night for all of us." ' The whole Prince Gale Fanclub rose were at least 42 people there' "yes lizy?" Prince Gale asked in a tired voice. "WHY HER? WHY NOT ONE OF US? THE ONES WHO HAVE TRULY FALLEN IN LOVE WITH YOU. TRULY, YOUR HIGHNESS. DO YOU EVEN KNOW IF SHE LOVES Y-" "silence,i will have no yelling in this room. It is annoying. Do I make myself clear." Prince Gale scolded the fangirl. "yes, sir" the fangirl said in total defeat. "Good" he said in relief that the meeting could end. "The meeting is all may go back to your homes" Prince Gale anounced.

Once everyone was out of the council room, the other princess stood. "You shall stay at the kingdom tonight mother maids will show you to your room." Prince Gale yawns. "hmph, I guess that meeting took out more of my energy than I thought it would." Prince Gale was exausted while all the did was sit on their lazy-"let's go to bed shall need the energy fo tomorrow" As they walked off the stage, she could once again feel someone boring a whole into the back of her head. She did not dare turn around to see what it was,because she already knew.

Sometime around Midnight

Alice was sleeping peacefully until she heard the floorboards creak in the ignored them until they got louder and/or closer. She got a bad feeling and got up quietly to hide in the closet. As soon as she hid herself, her room door quietly slid open. Alice peaked through her closet door and almost gasps when she spots the the fangirl from earlir, (from near the end of the meeting).And it looks she brought a friend with both had knifes in hand.

"Hey,are you sure she was sent to this room?" the fangirl's freind whispered."yes,now shut up before i have you find the wench who stole my crush"the fangirl whispered angrily."i-i'm sorry Jessica, i just wanted to help you get rid of the problem." the fangirl's friend whispered sadly."well it doesn't look like she is here she went to the check it uot, and hide your knife if someone sees you"the fangirl ordered in a calm whisper "ok" her friend replied and left the room.

Alice's POV:

'Oh no...did they come to kill me just because I was chosen? I'd be smart enough to hide as soon as she leaves the room'. "man, if only i knew what she smelled like, then I could pick up her scent."the fangirl whispered, stressed. Then she left the room. 'it's nice to know she left.i could smell her scent fade from the room.'

5 minutes later

\

'I ran through the forest. Anyone who saw me would have thought I was being chased, and I am. Next thing I know, I see the big, familiar whole in the ground. Yes that's it, the hole that could save my life. It hasn't been but three years. Wow, i really need to catch 's a good thing a minute doen't last here when i'm in that means if i came back, it would not be too long before I hear the girls gasp in surprise and run with their tails between their legs' I jump and feel the darkness take ove,but not too long after i hear the girls say "WTF" in a surprise they will get when i come back.'

A little while later in darkness

' long has it been? Let's see, good thing I have my watch with me or i would take a nap before I get to see the light cover m-' '...'

In Wonderful Wonderland

'yawn. As soon as I open my eyes, i see the stars. please tell me I made it. Last time I came here it was sunny. But I guess it's a good thing it's not sunny. Us vampires can only survive the sun for a few hours unless you wear something that covers your your face.I sat up and looked around and the first thing I saw was flashing lights in the if someone would celebrate it hit me. The Circus was nearby.

Okay,so the first three chapters were done/completed for a start-off.

MY STORIES WILL NEVER BE MY FAMILY THINKS heck, i didn't even tell then about my the website,or the fact that a website existed in the first place.10 GOOD REVIEWS OR MORE TO CONTINUE THIS STORY!


	4. Chapter 4

Alice, the wonderous Foreigner

A/N:Chapter 4 made a few days after chapter 3 was finished

I do not own HNKNA

On the way to the circus

'Alright, it looks like white will be doing performences at night i ever want to come the circus to see the acts, i can go at night.' I arived at the circus after fifteen minutes of like it's just getting started.

White's POV

'Things are going to be interesting' I thought to myself. I just have a feeling that something or someone is watching me. I know there is alot of the audience watching me during the show, but i just feel like this is one person staring straight at me. I glance to look at the audience for two seconds and turn my head back to tonight's performance. I still feel someone is watching me and it doesn't feel like anything ordinary.

Black's POV

This is boring bullshit. I didn't have anything to do but torture jailed 's all I ever do, and that's all i did today besides drinking my damn morning coffee.I saw white look back at the audience while sweating his ass off. He turned back to the performers while they did their tight rope walking thing.I looked at the audience and had an uneasy feeling that wouldn't go away. Maybe white just got stage fright or whatever. He looked spooked out as shit.

Alice's POV

White glance at the audience and I could tell that I problably scared him half to death just by staring at him.I also saw him sweating so I almost asumed that he pissed his pants.

After the show

I searched for couldn't be that far because I saw where he disapeared stage.

Black's POV

"What's wrong with you" i has been sweating hysterically for the past f****** five isn't normal at went wrong. I heared part of the back stage curtains move and thought it was a circus child.I pulled out my gun and she behind me without even looking."WTF tryin' to kill me?" I know that b****** voice anywhere.I turned around to see alice with an agravated look on her face."What the hell are you doing back" i asked, almost yelling at gasped and ran towards and past me to look at white."white-san"she said in a soft whispering giggled as white sat up up from the chair and scratched his looked at me and asked "where am i" "back stage" i answered."and the b**** is back"he looked surprised at me and frantically looked around."where"he he serious?"she's right behind you."black,don't do know alice will never come back" "turn the f*** around dips***."i yelled. He turned around, and the next thing i know, white already broke off into a run to hug alice.

Alice's POV

" off of me before i get you off of me"white quickly got off of me and stood offered a hand to help me and i smiled and gladly accepted his hand."so what brings you back "he asked"mrs alice"i said confused.I wasn't married last time i checked."oh,sorry.I just thought that a beautiful girl like you would be married by now" "aww thank you white,but i'm not married i was going to"i mumbled the last part "going to"white and black asked at the same time.i'm surprised that black heared me."um, nevermind on have you and the others been"i asked,hoping to get off the subject."they have been fine"white said happy as 's the white that i remember."are you staying 's too late to be going out traveling at this hour"white asked concerned for me"i guess i should" black muttered something about how the jailers would try and get my attention on the way to the rooms.

Normal POV

Black joker lead alice to the rooms,but were glad that none of the jailers were awake to see him,white,and alice walking down the hall. White went to his room on the way down the plopped down on his bed and went straight to black lead alice to her room,black strode down further into the dark endless hallway."i think i'll go see julius first tomorrow."she said changed out of her dress and into a two piece nightgown that was lying on the bed from when she first got was black with random sizes of red polka that,she yawned and went to sleep.

...

And there goes chapter 4.10 reviews for the next chappy to come.


	5. Author's Note

Dear Readers,

Very Soon I Will Be Posting A New Story. Now I Know You May Be Thinking, 'But You're Still Gonna Work On The Others Right? You Haven't Given Up?' For Those People, Oooooohhhhhh, Don't Be Ridiculous. I May Have Left Them Alone For Awhile But I'd Never Give Up On Them. I've Been On A Bit Of A….Writers Block. All Will Be Explained In The First Chapter Of The New Story. You Can Either Read The Author's Note And Read The Story, Or Read The Author's Note And Leave The New Story Alone. Though I Do Suggest You Give It A Try, It Is Your Decision. If You Decide To Read It, Then You Can Leave A Review Or PM Me. Reviews Are Very Much Appreciated.

Thank You

Love You All

Sincerely,

Kawaii Youkai Hime.


End file.
